Uncertain
by Ashlalee
Summary: How will Gibbs save Abby if he can't get to her? I dont own NCIS this is just for fun. So be nice please
1. Dancing for the unknown

Sorry.. there was more I wanted to add to this chapter.. please forgive me i found a couple of mistakes and I wanted it to read different..

Another Take on Bloodbath.. Kind of Violent. I really do like Abby, I like when Gibbs saves her more!!

**Uncertain**

Michael had always, been a soft spot in her heart she didn't know why he wanted to hurt her. He was kind of like chocolate, good at first but if you ate to much it would make you sick. She really didn't when things got so bad, she remembered the good. For the life of her she couldn't remember when it had started to go sour. The straight jacket that she got him for his birthday should have been a major clue, which Tony made painfully obvious. Gibbs was disappointed in her, she should have went to him but she couldn't. He had been a knight in shining armor, but a girl needs to prove she can handle herself. It hurt her to think that Michael could actually harm her. She didn't want to think what would happen if he got a hold of her. Gibbs promised her, that she wouldn't be hurt, but she was still scared. The whole team had been worried about her, and had come to check on her on numerous occasions, but she didn't need them she needed Gibbs. So she turned on her music to drown out her pain.

Down in her lab, she was playing with her machines oblivious to the fact that she was being watched. He was watching her through the window, he could see her pig-tails flying around her head as she danced. Not wanting to be caught he moved closer to the window, hiding in the bushes to get a better view of his gothic love. Abby just continued dancing around her lab trying not to worry about the events of earlier in the day. _You smell that? Almonds! Get down… McGee almost pulling her arm out of socket... Michael Mower…200 phone calls.. Suspicious Crime scene…Stalker…Abby why didn't you come to me?.. I just wanted him stopped Gibbs, not beaten to a pulp with a baseball bat… _She couldn't face anyone, she wanted to be alone to figure out how she messed up so badly. Abby didn't hear the emergency exit door open, or her lab door open. Michael put a random code in the door to jam it so no one could open it. The alarm to the emergency exit was covered with Abby's loud music. He just stood there watching her dance, she thought she was alone, lost in her own world. She turned and faced her worse nightmare.

"Michael…What are you doing here?" He stepped closer " I had to see you…You have been avoiding me". Her blood ran cold, she leaned against her desk trying to get away from him. Michael could see the fear in her eyes, he knew he had her and there was nothing her precious Gibbs could do about it. He stepped close enough to feel the heat radiate off her skin. Abby was pressed against her desk as far as she could get, she had an idea. She moved her hand a little to the left and turned on the video feed, she hoped someone was up in the bull pen and would come save her. She picked up the first thing she could grip and hurled it at his head. Abby hit him in the head with a stapler and he went down. As Michael was picking himself off the floor, Abby ran to the lab door, putting in every code she could think of, finally realizing she was beat turned around to see him come at her. She did the next best thing and screamed while throwing everything she could find.

Up in the bull pen Gibbs and Tony were doing last minute paper work, not really talking to each other. Gibbs took a sip of coffee and the video feed of Abby's lab came on screen. "Tony what are you doing.. Abby doesn't need to be interrupted." Tony looking confused said "Uh.. Boss I didn't do a thing…Wait who is with Abby". Before he even got it out, Gibbs was already in the elevator on the way to the lab. He couldn't explain the fear that was running through his veins as he waited for the elevator to stop. As soon as the doors opened, he ran forward as his ears were blasted by the emergency exit alarm. He ran to the alarm pressed in 5103 and ran to Abby's lab, not caring if the alarm went off or not. he turned the corner to her lab. Gibbs saw the floor of her lab was trashed with office supplies. He continued forward Gibbs expected the door to her lab to open, but it wouldn't. All he could was look in, at Abby and Michael.

She was doing her best to get away from him, she knew something was wrong with the door, it wouldnt open for Gibbs either. She was so happy to see Gibbs but her face fell when she saw he couldn't get in to save her. Michael was excited to have his love locked up with him. Now he could do what he wanted to without being interrupted by Special Agent Gibbs. A smirk played across his face as he turned and waved at Gibbs. Special Agent Gibbs was thoroughly pissed, he wished now he hadn't ordered bullet resistant glass in Abby's lab after Kate he decided to try anyway. Picking up his weapon, he aimed it at the glass firing off one shot. Nothing but a little crack. The shell fell to the floor he could feel his pulse rising, he could see how scared she was. There was no where for her to go in there, and Michael was getting good at avoiding what she threw at him. She was scared, she wished she could be on the other side of the glass. But she remembered Gibbs was, and he was watching her. She wasn't about to let him see how weak she really was. Thinking really hard about what to do next, she didn't see Michael's hand connect with the side of her face. She felt the pain immediately and the cold blood drip off her face. She knew he had her. Her world started to shift and before she knew it she was consumed with darkness.

Gibbs couldn't believe that bastard just hit her. Tony had appeared beside him, not sure when he was too busy making sure Abby was ok. The look on Tony's face when Michael hit Abby was pure hatred. All Gibbs to think to do was pound his hands against the glass screaming over and over _ABBY!!.. ABBY!!! _He watched in pure horror as she fell to the ground, unconscious. With Michael smirking the whole time. The whole time in Gibbs's head he was thinking this mother-f*cker is going to die a serious death. But on the other side of his brain he was worried, How was he going to get to Abby?? Gibbs had an idea.. but how would he keep her safe till then?

Okay 2nd fanfic...How do you think Gibbs is going to rescue Abs? Or is he? You'll just have to wait.. Nice reviews please!!


	2. Bittersweet

Chapter 2- Bittersweet- Violence-rape scene you have been warned... enjoy there is surprises.

Gibbs had been standing at Abby's lab door for almost 10 minutes when he realized he needed to do something. He couldn't stand here and watch as Abby was put through torture. He whipped out his cell and called Ducky telling him, that Abby was in trouble and she was stuck in her lab with Michael. Ducky said he was on his way, he could hear the fear in his voice. Out of nowhere he saw a flash of red go right past his head, swerving quickly he noticed Tony had a fire extinguisher and was attempting to break the glass. He hit it 6 times before he gave up, defeated and broken hearted. Turning to Gibbs he said "Boss….how do we get to her?" Gibbs still mesmerized by Tony's attempt just stood there gazing at Abby, unconscious unaware what was coming next. He had to get to her, but how? Bullets only cracked it, and the fire extinguisher just made Tony tired. He was loosing his mind, he needed to hold Abby let her know she was alright but he had to get to her first. Maybe if he turned off the power the door would open itself. It was then he noticed Michael's intentions, he felt a huge lump in his throat as he saw, Michael lift Abby's skirt. Sickened but thoroughly pissed, he knew Michael was going to take the only thing in Abby's life she had control over. When he got a hold of him, he was going to kill him, no one was allowed to mess with Abby.

Michael was in pure ecstasy, here in front of him was his love laid out right in front him for the taking. He could feel the eyes on him as he proceeded with taking off her skirt. Abby started to stir, knowing something was different. The fear in her eyes could probably be seen from space. She felt his hands on her and shuddered. She knew what he was going to do, and it petrified her. He was supposed to love her not hurt her. She was trying to think about anything else at the moment. She felt him, maneuver to take of her shirt, she stayed perfectly still. Laying on her lab floor in nothing but her underwear, she was thinking about Gibbs doing this exact thing to her, she felt ashamed and blushed. He was kissing her everywhere, making her pale skin his to own. She hated him, she wanted this to stop, she let a tear fall down her cheek not caring who saw, she knew her life was over. She couldn't remember when he took off her underwear but she suddenly became cold and realized she was lying half naked, and he was looking her over. She felt sick, she wanted Gibbs to hold her. She felt her life float out of her as he entered her, all the pain made her turn her head, looking at Gibbs.

Gibbs was thoroughly in shock, he couldn't believe his Abby was getting raped and he was just standing there. Then he saw her head roll and look straight at him, all the spark in Abby's eyes were gone, all that was left was pain and betrayal. He felt his knees give way as he crumpled to the floor, gripping the glass for comfort. Ducky picked that moment to get off the elevator, to see Gibbs on the floor crushed, and his Abigail going through hell on the other side of the glass. Rushing over to help Gibbs up, making sure his friend was ready for the plan he had brainstormed on the ride over. The idea? To turn off the power to all of NCIS, all things that were locked by electricity would open. The only problem was no one knew how to do that but McGee. Gibbs loved the idea, he whipped out his cell phone, dialed McGee barked at him to get down here ASAP, that his help was needed. Gibbs turned back to the glass to see how Abby was holding up, he wasn't forcing himself upon her, he decided to beat her up instead for getting him in so much trouble.

Michael was mad at her, but he just had the best lay in the world. He knew the minute the doors opened his fun would be over, and he would either be in jail or dead. So he decided to have fun instead, pay her back for all the things she done to him. He just started kicking her and hitting her, ignoring the moans and screams that emitted from her mouth. She lay there as he hit her, she didn't care anymore, but it still hurt so of course she screamed when he broke the skin. She knew was Gibbs was on the other side of the glass, she didn't understand why he would let this happen to her. She let herself cry, as the kicks and blows kept coming. She didn't protect her face as he gave her a split lip, or her ribs as he broke half of them. She gave up, how could she show her face here again after this. She was so embarrassed and hurt no one would save her.

Gibbs and McGee, had the blue prints of NCIS trying to figure out how to turn of the power. McGee knew what was going on behind the glass, but he didn't look at her. If he did he knew he would loose it, and start to cry; and Special Agents don't cry. They worked it out, that Ducky would stay with Gibbs, that way he could asses the damage. Tony and McGee went to turn off the power in MTAC. Waiting patiently with Ducky he felt his patience wearing thin, hoping they hurried; Abby couldn't take much more.

She was in pain, every part of her hurt even her hair. Her clothes were gone, she was only in a bra. Even it was covered in blood. Blood was everywhere, coming from her nose and her lip. She had had cuts on her torso and arms, up and down her legs, and all over her back. She was tired of fighting him, and her faith of being saved was wearing thin. _Then everything went black._ But she was awake, she didn't understand until she saw Michael thrown to the floor with a deep punch to the face by Gibbs. Her silver-haired fox didn't leave her, he came for her. She let the pain overtake her, and fell into a **deep safe sleep**.

Ok chapter 2.. What ya think.. Sorry if it was too violent.. I really do like Abby she so good to write for. Anyways, what will happen when Abby wakes up?? Different than my last story.. Review cause it christmas and i love yall :)


	3. Serene Dreams

Chapter 3- Serene Dreams

Ok this is the last possible one I can do before Christmas, I have so much to do.. Please review and enjoy! Dream Sequence with a couple twists..

_She could tell she wasnt in a normal place. In her dreams she almost never went anywhere happy. But this was different, she was in a meadow. Which was strange because Hello she wasnt the kind of girl who went to meadows. It was a really big green meadow with tiny flowers. She really didnt know how to explain it to herself. She had never seen anything so peaceful. Her eyes, werent used to something so calm. She knew something was off but she couldnt put her finger on it. The last thing that she remembered was Michael.. hurting her. She wondered if Gibbs was with her? If he even cared? Tings weren't going to be easy once she woke up. She didnt even care anymore, she realized early on that she didnt feel pain here. At least that was comforting. The meadow was just a normal meadow, the sun was shining the wind was slightly blowing. But yet she felt, so unhappy. Everything she had worked so hard to keep safe was taken, in less than an hour. How cold she go back home and face everyone? Especially Gibbs, she was so embarrassed that Gibbs witnessed, what happened to her. How could she look in to his eyes again, knowing that her saw her at her weakest moment? She had so many questions, but she didnt want to answer any of them. That would require her to talk about what happened. She couldnt do that, everyone would be asking her if she was alright. She didnt want there pity, she wanted them to leave her alone. As of this very moment Abigail Scuito was terribly upset at everyone at NCIS even Gibbs. She let a tear escape her eyes, and__ just sat down in the middle of the meadow; laid back and watched the clouds pass by._

Gibbs hadnt left the hospital since she was admitted and that was 3 weeks ago. Apparently Michael messed her up very bad. The doctor told him early on that pain was enough to put someone in a coma. Besides the obvious Abby had sustained 4 broken ribs, broken wrist, fractured skull and ankle. On her face she needed 13 stitches, and other random spots on her body required stitches. All in all she had over 120 stitches on her body. Gibbs couldnt contain himself, he had to spend every possible minute at her bedside. He was so afraid she wouldnt come out ouf it, after all a fractured skull was enough to make her a vegetable. But he refused to let himself think like that, the doctors said there was a good chance she would be fine. After all she still had brain waves, the doctor said it was like a really long dream. Gibbs sat by her bed day and night talking to her, letting her know he wouldnt leave her. Once and a while he would grip her hand and pray softly, he needed her. He loved her, and he wouldnt be the same until she was back to her normal self with sparkles in her eyes. He missed seeing her eyes, and hearing her laugh. Heck he even missed bringing her Caf-Pows even though he always complained at first.

_She didnt know how long she had been in the meadow, but she knew things were changing. At first they were subtle changes, like the flowers disappeared. Then before she knew it she wasnt in a meadow anymore. She was in a house she didnt know. It kinda felt like an old memory, but she kept quite, she knew there were people in this house. The last thing she wanted to do was make people mad. Looking around she decided it was a beautiful house, there were pictures of a a little girl everywhere. Turning around a familiar face caught her eye, it was Gibbs. A much younger Gibbs, but still Gibbs none the less. Out in the front yard, a younger Gibbs was playing with the little girl. Throwing her up in air catching her every time. This was a side of him she had never seen before. He loved this little girl. She heard the little girl speak, "Higher Daddy". She knew in an instant that the little girl was Kelly. But she didnt know how she got here or why. The scene changed yet again, not sure where she was now she turned around. She realised she was outside again, it was a funeral but she didnt know whos funeral it was. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks, it was Shannon and Kelly's funeral. She saw Gibbs in the front row, just standing there. Not crying, with a stone face. She could tell he was in deep emotional turmoil. She didnt know why she was seeing all of this but she did know this was a side of Gibbs she wished she never saw. It hurt her to see Gibbs so raw with emotion even if he wasnt crying, she knew him she knew how much he was hurting. The scene started to fade, this time she was happy to leave maybe this trip would be better. Boy was she wrong. This time she knew exactly where she was. In Gibbs basement she recognized the boat instantly, but what she wasnt expecting was Gibbs on the floor holding a gun to his head. She was scared, could this have really happened. She had no idea if this was real, but she had never been more scared in her life, even with Michael. Then she heard his phone ring she heard "Gibbs" slight pause "Oh hi Abs" slight pause again "No Im fine just working on the boat, What you got for me" pause again "Thats my girl Abs, be there in 5". He hung up, a look in his eye she had seen so many times before, he was in love. Gibbs loved her, he almost killed himself but my phone call saved him. She couldnt believe it, he loved her. She could see the emotion as he spoke to the air in front if him "If you only knew Abs." She felt her knees go weak, she felt excruciating pain, she knew she was leaving her dreamland. It hurt to go back with this much knowledge, she knew she would never look at Gibbs the same again. _

She slowly felt herself come back, she felt a hand on hers. The next thing she knew, her eyes were open and she was staring straight at the ceiling. She turned her head to a sleeping Gibbs. She squeezed his hand, his eyes snapped open and a smile pulled across his face. He got out of the chair and kissed her on the forehead. She turned away, she was afraid of what she couldnt say but she was afraid of any physical contact. Gibbs sat back down in the chair a look of pure betrayal on his face. He whispered to her "Abs I would never hurt you". She turned to him and said "You cant promise that." Turning back away, she let the tears come. If he only knew what she had seen.

Ok Merry Christmas to all my readers... Hope you enjoy.. Tried to go for something different. Hope you enjoy :) Review please


	4. Blame

Chapter 4- Love and Hate

I kind of made up Abby a family in this chapter so just go along with it. I tired to make it seem realistic. Sorry took so long to update. Enjoy!!

She hadnt done a single thing in four hours. She just lay on her side letting the tears flow. Her mind was letting all the fear inside her go, all the hurt and pain she kept inside was being released. It seemed way too easy. Her brain was telling her things were going to be ok, but she knew deep inside they would never be the same again. Every fear she had, was bubbling to the surface. She knew her greatest fear was loosing Gibbs, but seeing him in that state was burned in her mind. Her body hurt, every inch of her was in throbbing pain. She didnt understand why Michael would want to hurt her this bad. She knew Gibbs was sitting in the chair by her bed, but she didnt have the heart to face him. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces, not because of Michael. No this pain was deeper, this was a Gibbs pain. This was a radiating pain that was felt down to her soul. The only problem she wasnt supposed to know about these private moments. How was she going to be able to face him? A part of her wanted to curl up in the corner and cry... Another part wanted to confront him for not coming to her in the first place. Her heart hurt, she couldnt believe he went through all this pain, and he never told a single soul.

She rolled over, making sure she got his attention in doing so. Making sure he hands were free of tubing, let her hands start speaking the words her heart and mouth couldnt say. _Why? _Gibbs unsure what she was asking and signed _I dont understand?. _Aggravated she let her fingers fly not giving him room to talk . _How could you think you could put a gun to your head and I wouldnt find out about it??? Dont give me that look, Yes I know. But what I dont know is Why?? I know things got bad for your there for a while, but you werent really going to leave me here were you??? You cant Gibbs!! Your the only person in this world who knows me.... _Her fingers slowing down to make sure he got the last part..._I love you Gibbs, your my silverhaired fox. I cant live without you, and I refuse too. So take that to your boat and sand it!_

Gibbs was in utter shock. How could she possibly know about his attempted suicide. Racking his brain trying to remember if he had told anyone. He was almost certain that he hadnt uttered a word to anyone except God. How could she know??? His confusion had to be written on his face. That was a personal moment about 5 years after Shannon and Kelly had died, he was heartbroken and was seriously considering joining them. But how did Abby know this?? He wondered if she also knew that she was the reason he didn't pull the trigger.

At that moment she was just staring at his face looking for some kind of assurance. Any kind, she needed to know he would never leave her by his own choice. Her body suddenly felt as if it were on fire, she knew she was on pain medication. She could feel herself ride this wave of pain, taking her back to her dream land. She hoped this time she would see something to make her feel better. She couldnt take anymore pain, all she wanted was a break

He watched as she rode a wave of pain, ending in a deep state of relaxation. He leant over and kissed her on the forehead gently. Whispering, _Baby I would never leave you... I love you too Abs.. Im here because you saved me. _

_She knew she was back in her dreamland but this was different. This was her safe zone. She would have recognized this house anywhere. It was where she grew up. She remembered living in this house after her mom died when she was 9. She couldnt believe it hadnt changed at all. Sitting on the couch in the living room looking around she saw her little sister Amiee playing dolls on the floor. After there mother died her sister didnt really do much of anything, she went into herself so to speak. Abby had been the best big sister she could, but she couldnt be a mother to a 6 year old when she herself was only 9. Her dad worked to support her and her little brother and sister so they bearly saw him when she was little. Her little brother Alec was only 2 when there mother died. It broke her heart that he couldnt remember there mother. She was a wonderful mother, she was deaf but she always made sure her children had what she never had. She remembered so much about taking care of them after she died, she always wondered if she made her mom proud. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a little girl walk in the room holding a little blond haired boy. She knew it was her and Alec, but for some reason she couldnt remember the day to save her life. Her 9 year old self was not much of a change from her present self. The little Abby had dark brown hair pulled back in 2 french braided ponytails. Her skin was clear of all tattoo's and her eyes sparkled which they hadnt done in years. It clicked in her head. She knew what day this was. It was the day of her mother's funeral. She saw herself fix her little sister's hair and brush back her brothers hair. Her face was stone cold, it was too much for a 9 year old to have to handle. She felt herself change positions, and ended up at the cemetery. She knew what was in store, this was the day her life ended and she lived for everyone else. She saw her little self, and her brother and sister standing over there mother's newly dug grave. She saw her father pacing in the background. The little Abby stepped forward and placed a rose on the grave, her brother and sister followed not understanding the tragedy. She felt her heart skip a beat, she knew what came next. In a quick flash her father grabbed little Abby and started yelling at her "YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID!!!" "SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE IF IT WASNT FOR YOUR PATHETIC ASS". She saw herself at 9 start to crumble. She remembered every feeling and every word. This was when Abigail Scuito blamed herself for her mother's death. Technically it was her fault, if her mother hadnt of been on the way to pick her up from piano practice she wouldnt have gotten into the accident that took her life. Everyday since then, her father had made her life a living hell. He blamed his oldest daughter for taking away his wife. It never crossed his mind that he had 2 other children. Abby was the only person who made sure her siblings were safe. Everything she did she did for them. Her dreamland wasnt so safe anymore. This was a terrible memory she didnt understand why she had to live it all over again. Seeing her little self crumble was not her idea of fun. Before she knew it her dreamland was fading away, she was going home._

Gibbs hadn't left her bedside he was worried about her. He had heard he cry out in her sleep, and he knew she was in pain. The minute she opened her eyes, Gibbs was standing over her examining her making sure she was ok. What she did next surprised him to no end, she leaned up and kissed him square on the mouth. His knees were like jello trying to resist from falling on her. He pulled back, her eyes pleading for him not to leave.She looked up at him, and said "It's all my fault". Once again Abigail Scuito blamed herself.

So what you think??? Its not done.. but I think its pretty good. Any ideas?? Sorry it took so long.. Happy New Years Guys!!!!


	5. Overcoming

Sorry Guys!! My grandma has been in the hospital, there not giving her long to live but I knew I had avid readers. So reviews would be nice.. Love ya guys.. Dont know when ill update again but Ill try.

Overcoming

Gibbs heart was bigger. It was hard to explain but he knew it had to be. The love he felt for Abby was radiating to his soul. Blaming herself for Michael was the stupidest thing he could think of. Abby was the strongest person he knew, there were things about her he didn't know but he hoped to find out. The look on her face when she woke up from this dream was pure torture. He didn't know what she dreamed but he hoped she would tell him. He had some major questions for her. But right now he was knew she was too shaken to answer anything so he just gripped her hand. He was tired and decided to take a nap while she looked on in admiration.

Abby was still dealing with the images of her last dream encounter. She felt an overwhelming sense of dread, she had learned when she was little to bury this kind of pain. Her dad was the only person who could make her feel like dirt. Even to this day she still blamed herself for her mothers death. But she wasn't thinking about her mother she was thinking about Gibbs. Her heart was throbbing, and her senses were on alert. The man she was unconditionally in love with was in just as much as she was. She didn't know how to get into his brain and let him know he wasn't alone. She saw him falling asleep hoping and praying his dreams were better than hers.

_Gibbs knew he wasn't in the hospital anymore. He was in a tattoo parlor which was strange for him gazing through he saw someone he recognized. Abby was getting a tattoo but not one that he had seen. He watched like a kid in candy store as she picked. He was surprised that this tattoo was on her thigh, but what surprised him more was the tattoo itself. Mystified standing there he watched as the love of his life got L.J.G tattooed on her upper thigh. She didn't notice anything, she is in her world happy and content. He couldn't understand how he could be this clueless. He had always thought the age difference would throw her off, guess he was wrong. He could feel the scene change before he knew it he was in an apartment, which he guessed was Abby's. He was right, he saw her sitting on her couch looking off into space. On the coffee table in front of her was Bert. She looked at Bert and just started talking to him like he was real. "Bert! What more do I have to do to make him understand? He hasnt got it through his thick skull that I love him" Gibbs felt his knees quiver. "Its so hinky Bert!! He hasnt noticed me yet, do you think if I wasnt here he would?" Gibbs felt a lump in his throat. He wanted to scream"YES ABBY I LOVE YOU", but he knew she couldnt hear him. Abby stood up grabbing Bert and walked to the bathroom. Gibbs followed like a silent stalker watching her as she picked up a blade gazing at in intently. It was like something snapped in Abby's eyes, like she knew it was wrong but she couldnt help herself. Gibbs watched as she picked up her cell phone and called someone. He listened to the conversation he knew exactly who she was talking to; him. He watched as she picked up the blade and threw it away, saying to Bert." I wonder if he knows, he is all I think about". She gave Bert a squeeze the sound filled the room and she said "You always know what to say Bert just like Gibbs" __This was the night that he and Abby played poker he hadnt known that she was depressed and was about to leave him forever. His whole appreciation of Abby changed in that moment. She had done exactly the same thing as he had and handled it like nothing was wrong. He knew that they were more alike than either would care to admit. When one was sad the other was sad, when one was happy the other was happy and so on and so forth._

Abby had been watching him sleep wondering what his mind was seeing. She hoped it wasnt traumatic just peaceful sleep. She would hate for Gibbs to remember her with Michael. She didnt know how to fix it but she was bound and determined to do so. Her mind was swimming over everything she saw. It petrified her to see him in that much pain. At that moment she realized Michael had hurt her, but not near as bad as seeing Gibbs in pain. He was her heart, she lived to be

She watched as his eyes popped open and found her own. They gazed into each others hearts, taking in every bit of knowledge. The pain and the frustration the other had felt was imprinted on there brains. With a reassuring glance from Gibbs, Abby knew she was safe and there was no reason to blame herself. In some part of her mind she never blamed herself she just took the blame to make everyone happy. Gibbs thoughts were different, while looking at Abby his thoughts transformed. In that moment Gibbs put his daughter Kelly and Wife Shannon to rest. He knew that they were together and safe, and that they would be crushed knowing he had held on this long to thier memories. In that moment Abby forgave her father for every mean word, for all the pain he caused. By doing this Gibbs and Abby opened themselves up to something new. Love. They could overcome any fear any hurt with love. There love was binding, true and real. No other like it. There hearts beat as one. All the frustrations that were in the past, stayed in the past as Gibbs and Abby prepared for there recovery not just in body but in soul. Hand in Hand they brought in the new day.

Ok what you think? Had to do dream sequence with Gibbs.. Hope you guys like it will be and epilogue soon.. Thanks 4 reading


End file.
